militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
624th Regional Support Group
The 624th Regional Support Group headquartered at Hickam Air Force Base, Hawaii, is one of two Air Force Reserve groups stationed in the Pacific area of responsibility and reports directly to Headquarters 4th Air Force at March Air Reserve Base, California. Mission The mission of the 624th Regional Support Group is to provide world-class civil engineer, aerial port and medical combat support for contingencies around the globe and to help promote peace and stability in the Asia-Pacific region and throughout the world. Units The 624th RSG is composed of a headquarters, four squadrons and one flight at Hickam Air Force Base, Hawaii, and Andersen Air Force Base, Guam. *The 624th RSG Directorate of Personnel Management provides a full complement of military personnel flight services to both assigned ready reserve members and the retired military community. *The 44th Aerial Port Squadron at Andersen AFB, Guam, is worldwide capable of processing and loading personnel and cargo for movement on any aircraft in the U.S. Air Force or Civil Air Reserve Fleet. *The 48th Aerial Port Squadron at Hickam AFB, Hawaii, deploys qualified personnel to augment fixed port facilities or provide stand-alone air terminal operations worldwide in support of the long war, exercises or contingency operations, unit moves, foreign humanitarian relief or disaster response operations. The unit provides expertise in all areas of port operations to include aircraft loading, cargo processing and inspecting, passenger services, aircraft fleet servicing and aerial port command and control. *The 624th Aeromedical Staging Squadron at Hickam AFB, Hawaii, comprises personnel with a wide range of medical Air Force specialty codes. Their professionals provide medical support for the entire 624th RSG, ensuring oversight of individual health and medical readiness. Their peacetime missions include continually training to maintain clinical competency and preparedness for both war and peacetime activities. The 624th ASTS deploys qualified medical personnel to augment air staging facilities. The function of an aeromedical staging facility is to provide personnel and equipment necessary for patient movement required worldwide. 624th ASTS personnel support operations worldwide, including the long war, exercises, humanitarian relief and disaster response operations. *The 624th Civil Engineer Squadron at Hickam AFB, Hawaii, is composed of three Prime Beef teams, seven Firefighting teams and one Readiness team capable of rapid deployment worldwide to construct and maintain airfield facilities, provide firefighting support, and coordinate planning for any disasters. *The 724th Aeromedical Staging Flight at Andersen AFB, Guam, serves as the medical arm of the 624th Regional Support Group with a primary peacetime mission to provide medical support to Reserve organizations to ensure wartime readiness. Its wartime mission is to deploy qualified medical professionals in support of Aerospace Expeditionary Force (AEF) rotations. History The 624th Regional Support Group officially stood up 1 Jan. 2002. The 624th RSG and its personnel came from multiple sources. Headquarters Air Force Reserve Command formed the group from Det. 1, 604th Regional Support Group. The 604th Aeromedical Staging Squadron (604th ASTS), the 604th Logistics Support Flight (604th LSF), and 704th Civil Engineer Squadron (704th CES) at Hickam AFB, HI, became the 624th Aeromedical Staging Squadron (624 ASTS), 624th Logistics Support Flight (624th LSF) (inactivated) and 624th Civil Engineer Squadron (624 CES). The 604th ASTS Operating Location (OL)-A and Det 1, 604th LSF at Andersen AFB, Guam, became the 724th Aeromedical Staging Flight (724th ASTF) and 724th Logistics Support Flight (724th LSF) (since inactivated). The 48th Aerial Port Squadron (48th APS) at Hickam and the 44th Aerial Port Squadron (44th APS) at Andersen both retained their designations. Resources * 624th RSG Official Factsheet External links * 624th RSG Official Website 624